


《呓语》2.如果这画面有开关

by IchbinNiu



Series: 《呓语》 [2]
Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M, 家教X学生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinNiu/pseuds/IchbinNiu
Summary: 这个系列的BGM自然是毛老师的《呓语》，我觉得《呓语》比《消愁》升级了不止一段。本章关键词：it made in China 手术方案 造孽邂逅相遇，适我愿兮——孽缘伊始。===========================================================
Relationships: 洋岳 - Relationship
Series: 《呓语》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785574
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	《呓语》2.如果这画面有开关

**Author's Note:**

> 这个系列的BGM自然是毛老师的《呓语》，我觉得《呓语》比《消愁》升级了不止一段。  
> 本章关键词：it made in China 手术方案 造孽
> 
> 邂逅相遇，适我愿兮——孽缘伊始。  
> ===========================================================

2.如果这画面有开关

“姐，你怎么了？”  
——干嘛用这种眼神看着我⊙.⊙？

“没怎么。”  
——切，还不是怕你作妖= =

“关节镜检查做完了，住院手续也办完了。”  
——你还有啥不放心的◔ ◔？

“嗯，明天开始术前常规检查。”  
——你说呢¬､¬？

因工作，李振洋和艾雨几乎是朝夕相处了七年，完全能听到对方的腹诽，所以battle一场等于两场——爽是挺爽，效率嘛就……  
“振洋，你要想好。”艾雨抛开经纪人的职业身份，把自己恢复成熊孩子的贴心大姐，  
“你确定.......要让你前男友给你......”

“您确定要雇......我么？”六年前有人用过同样的句式问艾雨，桃花眼里满是认真，“我不是英语专业的，我是医学生。”“确定一定以及肯定，”英语家教必须定下来，下个月就是迪奥男装成衣线的面试——艾雨握住眼前人的手，“姐姐挑来挑去这么久，就你最合适。”桃花眼愣住了，眼前的家长没有给他思考的时间：“你说你研二第一学期在德国交换，第二学期在英国交换，这语言上肯定没问题。绩点高说明你学习能力强，会学就会教。”嗯，还不是因为兔崽子颜控，前面几个专业对口的一看就入不了他的眼。艾雨一面咽下大实话，一面可劲儿忽悠：“姐姐七拐八绕地找到你这个医学院高材生，你又能在百忙之中抽出时间来面试，这是机缘吧，啊？”多半是误会，桃花眼在心里跑弹幕：导员说是老校工远方亲戚家的孩子上初二，物理和英语学着很费劲——这消息到底是从哪儿开始传歪的？“而且姐姐觉得你有耐心，有问必答，脾气也好。”这倒是真话，也是说服艾雨的关键论据，“我家崽子皮得很，又吃软不吃硬，姐姐觉得你能治住他。”  
“谢谢您抬举。”被人戴了半天高帽，找台阶下有点难，“主要是......我这不已经研三第二学期了，七月毕业，现在要熬论文，可能时间上......”  
“一小时一千，”艾雨掏出合同，“见效快的话，姐给你翻倍。”

其实论文初稿已经交了，现下也不用去附院值班。没想到人都打听清楚了，还知道拿真金白银来表诚意——桃花眼开始犹豫：德国公立大学确实不收学费，生活费多半能用国家留学基金委的奖学金覆盖，可攒点积蓄以备不时之需总是好的；眼看毕业就26，不好再伸手跟父母要钱。  
于是医学院高材生同经纪人艾雨签了[保密协议]和[劳务合同]，成为了当时新晋超模KWIN的英语家教。

“姐，这英语课能不能算了……”我是真不爱学习啊姐。  
“你觉得呢？”你要是不走国际秀场，老娘也不用操这闲心。  
“上次你生病我自己去的纽约，不也全须全尾儿回来了？”我英语烂但是够用，真的。  
“那您就一辈子住在唐人街吧。”迪奥和纪梵希就算了，咱也别冲出亚洲了。  
“……”算你狠，我学。  
“^▽^”振洋乖，记得叫老师。  
英语老师到早了，不幸听到了熊孩子与操心亲妈的battle；拼命忍住笑意，对着走廊窗里的倒影整了整衣领，多站了几分钟才敲门。

萧萧肃肃，爽朗清举。言念君子，温其如玉。  
阅人无数的颜控大模居然愣在当场：被那双水光潋滟的桃花眼温温柔柔地注视着，心里有点痒。饱读诗书的大概会用“芝兰玉树，霁月清风”或者“萧萧如松下风, 轩轩似朝霞举”之类的词句来形容美人。可惜我们洋少走的不是这个路线，不过这并不影响他对美有近乎本能的反应。  
大模喉结动了一下，咽下了之前对于家教的刻板印象  
——嗯，真香。

真香本香大名岳明辉，1986年7月11日生于北京西城，德胜门土著。从小就是别人家的孩子，考上北医临床医学的本硕连读也是顺利成章。研二交换学期结束，便下定决心去德国读博。虽然是英语项目，但会德语总是更方便些；于是学霸一面准备申请材料，一面恶补德语——能接到一小时一千的家教美差则是意外之喜。

“It made in China这句话交流起来确实能懂，但语法上不完整、缺be动词。”  
长睫毛跟着毛茸茸的脑袋垂下来，给桃花眼打出两扇整齐的阴影；高挺的鼻梁上居然出现了细密汗珠，看来美人光顾着认真，屏蔽了学习以外的一切信号。  
“洋洋，洋洋？”  
大模有点不对劲，就连被老师挥手晃神，第一反应居然是：  
艹，他连指节都是粉色的。

见学生呆呆的，岳老师有点五味杂陈。这娃不像家长口中的熊孩子，丝毫没有偷懒厌学，直愣愣地听着你讲课，让做啥做啥；就是说出来的英语始终带着菏泽味儿，语法教了多少吐了多少——整个一瞎子听戏，枉费功。  
“你的非暴力不抵抗运动我可以理解，我也知道你不差我这点工资。”医生的惯性思维就是看谁都像病人，都觉得可以抢救一下，“听艾姐说你下个月要飞巴黎？我觉着吧......毕竟是代表中国去PK，咱是不是得给人留个好印象？”  
其实这话谁都讲得出来，无非是用民族自尊来激发个人自尊。可李振洋看着薄唇起起伏伏，小虎牙若隐若现，登时深感责任重大，说自己应该奋发图强、为国争光。

孺子可教，岳老师很欣慰。他的笑很有感染力，唇红齿白，撩人又不自知；看的李振洋满心欢喜，竟也傻乎乎地跟着笑。两人对着笑，关系瞬间近了很多。难得遇到如此顺眼的，大模势要摘下这朵冰山雪莲，开始装乖巧可爱：“岳老师，时间紧任务重，能不能先教我些去巴黎用的上的，好不好？”难得[重症病人]愿意配合治疗，岳大夫瞬间对未来的疗程充满信心、两眼放光：“好呀，餐厅点单你会不会？”  
“Today beef if today kill?”  
老子信了你的邪，岳老师心里走了第一波MMP。  
“fresh?”  
嗯？就一个单词，也没机会犯语法错误。  
“I, I want the……the best drink.”  
语法正确，就是口吻比较欠揍，思维依旧Chinglish。  
后来自主发挥的大模被老师按在桌上，老老实实抄了五十遍餐饮会话和语法基础知识点；第二天听写，错一个多背一篇新概念英语II。  
……  
这睡人的成本也太高了吧？  
色令智昏的大模一面嘟着嘴写作业，一面在心里跑弹幕。  
其实他想的有点多：小岳老师是个学医把脑子学方了的学霸，死孩子哼哼唧唧不情不愿地领罚，在人眼里就是小学渣受挫闹脾气，跟勾引撩拨没半毛钱关系。

“你现在跟他没半毛钱关系，让丫转院！”  
麻醉科的周锐是岳明辉同届的死(闺)党(蜜)，在住院部登记表上看到了那谁的名字，疯了似的杀到岳副主任的办公室。“那敢问周大夫打算用什么理由拒收呢？”岳明辉笑笑，“传出去不白白让协和看笑话？”  
“内部转也行啊！”周大夫气鼓鼓的，“附院、二院、八院不都行么？哪怕只做教学的那积水潭呢？干嘛非得来三院？” 因为三院的骨科强呗——岳明辉知道他在闹脾气，没点破也没生气。周锐理不直气也壮：“那、那……”鬼知道五年前的冬天他陪着这傻子喝了多少酒，想想便觉得肝儿颤，“那你不能给他开刀，我怕你进去。”“你跟他经纪人一个思路。”岳明辉乐了，“放心，韦师兄主刀，上不了《法治进行时》。”  
周锐一愣：“他……也同意了？”  
“不你说的么，[跟他没半毛钱关系]——”当事人送他一记白眼，“反正师兄出马，肯定药到病除。”  
拉倒吧，我还不知道你？  
周锐垂头腹诽。  
你不就怕万一手抖，给人喇错嘛......

看破不说破是成年人最后的体面。  
这个道理周锐明白，艾雨也明白，所以她不会告诉李振洋。  
想起下午单独见小岳谈病理和手术方案，艾雨顿觉五味杂陈。  
“必须尽早开刀，才能把损失降到最低。”主治大夫一脸认真，跟当年的英语老师并无二致，“病理报告是根据周一的关节镜检查做的，听起来确实有些吓人。不过您也别太担心，毕竟患者没拖太久，痊愈是有希望的。”岳大夫像当年接待熊孩子的家长一样严谨务实、耐心细致，艾雨悬着的心有了些许着落；想到小岳为此花了多少心力，她便要起身鞠躬。  
“艾姐。”  
终于不是统称的[患者家属]，终于不是客气的[您]。  
被拦住的艾雨鼻子有点酸：“小岳，谢谢你，真的。我......”  
“艾姐，请相信我的职业道德和专业素养。”艾雨以为他会错了意、忙要解释，当事人没给她这个机会：“当年的事......不存在谁亏欠谁，更赖不着艾姐。”岳明辉温和地笑笑，“这五年我过得很好，也很忙，真没时间也没心思要翻什么......后账，或者要......”艾雨知道他想说[打击报复]，连忙否认：“我知道你不是那样的人，小岳。”她觉得自己应该说些什么，可好像说什么都不合适，“小岳，我......”  
岳大夫令人如沐春风的本事，多半要归功于他和煦温暖的笑容。  
他笑着接过话头，没让尴尬继续发酵。  
“考虑到患者心理和我院原则，这次主刀的是我们骨科经验丰富的韦副主任。”面对小岳的七巧玲珑心，艾雨有点惭愧，“刚才介绍的手术方案和预后处理是我和韦大夫讨论完，问过刘主任意见的，崔副院也点了头。只要患者和家属积极配合，曙光就在眼前。”  
崔附院的特需门诊至少要提前三个月预约，小岳还是这么聪明——艾雨在心里感叹——他多半猜出了前因后果，可他没说。  
看破不说破，予人体面的小岳还是一如既往的温柔。

想到这里，艾雨愈发自惭形秽，只得千恩万谢地从现场......逃走了。

“当下最要紧的，是要确保患者身心状况稳定。”艾雨系好安全带，却迟迟不肯着车——小岳的话在她脑子里来回打转。“术前最忌发烧感冒，怎么跟患者交代病情，怎么要患者配合，这些艾姐自然都懂的。保护患者隐私是医护人员基本的职业道德，全院上下都有这个从业自觉。当然艾姐要是不放心，我们可以签保密协议。”

艾雨想锤爆李振洋的头，也想锤爆自己的头。  
兔崽子喜欢集邮，不该招惹正经无辜的小岳。而自己则不该在两人劳燕分飞后，追去找人签字。虽然她明明知道，那位聪慧善良的少年是无论自己如何被薄待，都不会毁人前程的——即便他可以。

哎，造孽啊。


End file.
